This application claims the benefit of Korean Application No. 2001-40219 filed Jul. 6, 2001, in the Korean Patent Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to X-ray apparatuses, and more particularly to a method of reconstructing a-tomogram of an X-ray apparatus to obtain a three-dimensional image from X-ray images.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a photographing operation of a conventional X-ray apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, while being rotated around a first circular orbit, an X-ray irradiator 10 irradiates X-rays to a subject 30 at positions A, B, C and D on a first circular orbit. At this time, an X-ray detector 20 is rotated in conjunction with the X-ray irradiator 10 around a second circular orbit having the same central axis as the first circular orbit. Accordingly, the X-ray detector 20 detects X-rays which have been transmitted through the subject 30 at positions A1, B1, C1 and D1 on the second circular orbit. Images detected by the X-ray detector 20 at the positions A1, B1, C1 and D1 are illustrated in FIG. 2.
Thereafter, the conventional X-ray apparatus constructs a target image 40 of a cross section, that is, a desired focal plane 32, by overlapping a vertical transmission image E and a plurality of slant transmission images obtained by detecting the X-rays which have been transmitted through the subject 30 at positions A1, B1, C1 and D1.
However, the conventional X-ray apparatus of FIG. 1 is disadvantageous in that a long period of time is required to obtain a tomogram, and the precision of the apparatus deteriorates because images are obtained while an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray detector are moved in conjunction with each other to obtain the tomogram from these images.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of reconstructing a tomogram of an X-ray apparatus, which improves precision and reduces a required period of time to obtain a desired tomogram from a subject.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To accomplish the above and other objects of the invention, the present invention provides a method of reconstructing a tomogram of an X-ray apparatus, obtaining model information of a subject; obtaining a transmission image of the subject; reconstructing a tomogram based on the transmission image and the model information; and displaying the reconstructed tomogram.